ComeBack to me?
by mapleshashaa
Summary: Chanyeol terlalu takut menemui Pria itu. Pria yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama beberapa tahun ini, jika Chanyeol mampu Ia akan meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan waktu dimana Dia dan Pria itu belum bertemu. Saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin bahagia bersama dengan Sehun. Krisyeol/SeChan/HunYeol/boyXboy/YAOI
1. PENGUMUMAN

Haii semua !

long time no see !

oke oke gue tau lo semua nunggu gue ya meskipun gue udah kelelep cukup lama, dan actually gue sebenernya ga niat nulis lagi, iya iya gue tau gue salh please jan buat projek ngebakar rumah gue oke?

Kemunculun gue itu cuma mau ngomong, kalo semua fanfiction yang gue tulis sedang dalam tahap revisi. kenapa? karena entah kenapa setelah gue baca semua ff gue, kek ngerasa alurnya.. berantakan. amat sangat berantakan! dan gue merasa _gagal_ banget kalo tetap nerusin yang udah ada. jadi mohon bersabar ya karena ini bakal dihapus wokokoko :3

and btw setelh mikir panjang kayaknya judulnya bakal gue ganti. semuanya. hehe so ini dia judul barunya!

 _"He's mine kim jongin its mine = Jongin, kau milikku!"_

 _"Kenyataan itu kejam = We Can Do It"_

 _"Second Chance = Please, ComeBack To Me"_

 _"Love and destiny = Story About ByunBaekhyun."_

terakhir, sampai jumpa!

gue harap kaliam sabar nunggu ff gue hahaha.


	2. Dia kembali

**_Wushhh! Chapter 1 sampun keluar!_**

 ** _Yuhu.. mana suaranya yang nunggu ff ini di publish (again)? ~_**

 ** _oke cukup cuap2 saya di awal :v_**

 ** _happy reading!_**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu yifan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim jongdae**

 **Park Sora**

 **OC**

Tok.. Tok..

"Park chanyeol! Bangun! Jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintu kamarmu!" Suara ibu park membuka suasana di senin pagi.

Mendengar teriakan nyaring ibunya pemuda bertelinga caplang yang berkencan dengan ranjangnya itupun mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya ia menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi.

Blam! Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandinya memulai aktifitas membersihkan diri dati liur dan belek(?) yang bersarang di wajah tampannya.

"Aigoo.. Aku tampan sekali." ucap chanyeol tersenyum di depan kaca wastafel

"Ah, harusnya ibu dan ayah bangga memiliki anak sepertiku." Chanyeol menyikat giginya dan bergumam

"Hari senin, aih ada upacara aku benci hari senin."

"Aku ingin tidur lagi."

"Ayolah chanyeol. Jangan malas, mari mandi!" seru chanyeol dan menyalakan air showernya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka akun linenya.

 **Me :**

kau sudah bangun?

 **Oh Sehun :**

Dari tadi hyung,

Kau sedang apa?

 **Me :**

Baru saja mandi :3

 **Oh sehun :**

Dasar, aku akan menjemputmu.

Mungkin beberapa menit

lagi aku sampai.

 **Me :**

Baiklah.

Aku menunggu

 **Oh Sehun :**

Yap. Saranghae hyung

 **Me :**

Nado

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di meja belajarnya, ia segera menuju lemari pakaiannya mengambil seragamnya dan memakai seragamnya cepat. Setelah yakin sudah rapi dan wangi chanyeol menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi yah pagi bu." Chanyeol mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya

"Pagi juga chan." ayah chanyeol tersenyum manis

"Oppa, kau lama sekali mandinya. Kau luluran?" sindir adik chanyeol, sora.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan?" Chanyeol memdengus malas, adiknya ini memang selalu berada di barisan terdepan dalam urusan menghinanya.

"Iya kau bukan perempuan tapi kau kan U.K.E." Ucap sora menekankan kata uke di akhir

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa sehun mau denganmu oppa, kau melakukan sesuatu ya kepada sehun?" sora menuding chanyeol dengan garpunya

"Hei! Kau pikir aku ini se aneh itu huh? Sampai kau mengataiku seperti itu-_-." chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

"Oppa, kau kan kekasih sehun. Pasti dekat dengan temannya kan? Bisa kau membantuku mendekati jongdae?" ucap sora melupakan kegiatan menguili chanyeol

"Tidak. Kau sudah melakukan penghinaan padaku pagi ini."

"Oppa jahat."

"Yak! Kau-" Ucapan chanyeol terhenti ketika merasakan getaran di jasnya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, melihat sebuah notifikasi line dari sehun.

 **Oh Sehun :**

Hyung aku sudah

di depan rumahmu.

 **Me :**

Aku akan keluar

Tunggulah

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jasnya kembali dan mengambil dua buah susu kotak di meja serta beberapa lapis roti tawar yang sudah ibunya olesi selai.

"Ayah, ibu aku berangkat."

"Katakan pada sehun ibu merindukannya, ia sudah lama tidak mampir." ibu chanyeol merapikan poni chanyeol

"Iya bu, dan kau-" Chanyeol menuding sora "Jangan sampai terlambat lagi! Aku lelah menulis poin di profilmu, memalukan adik ketua osis malah selalu telat!" Chanyeol mengakhiri ucapannya dan berlari keluar rumah mengabaikan jeritan kesal dari sora.

Diluar rumahnya sudah terparkir Audi rs7 hitam milik sehun. Ia berjalan membuka pagar rumahnya dan memasuki audi sehun.

"Pertengkaran konyol dengan sora lagi?"

"Iya, dia menyebalkan! Kau tau di mengejekku karena aku adalah uke. Dan setelahnya diamemintaku untuk membantunya mendekati jongdae!" Cerocos chanyeol sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya

"Tapi dia benar, kau kan memang uke. Uke-ku." Sehun tersenyum jahil mendapati wajah chanyeol memerah kesal

"Kau sama saja dengan sora!" Chanyeol memasukkan selembar roti dengan kasar ke dalam mulut sehun

Sehun sedikit tersedak mendapat serangan roti tiba-tiba dari chanyeol, ia menunyah roti di dalam mulutnya perlahan kemudian menelannya. Sehun mengambil satu susu kotak yang berada dalam genggaman chanyeol.

"Hyung, mau membunuhku ya?" Sehun berkata dramatis dan meminum susunya

"Berlebihan, sudah cepat nyalakan mobilmu aku tidak mau terlambat hun."

"Baiklah, dasar murid teladan."

"Aku mendengarnya sehun."

Setelahnya sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya itu. Selama beberapa saat keheningan mendominasi di dalam mobil sehun, chanyeol terlalu malas untuk memulai percakapan dan sehun terlalu fokus kepada jalanan di depannya.

Chanyeol memandang keluar jendela mobil sehun, tidak terlalu banyak mobil di jalanan. Ia memperhatikan beberapa toko yang berada di tepi jalan, sampai pandangannya menangkap sesosok objek yang tak asing di ingatannya.

Chanyeol memucat mendapati pria itu berdiri tak jauh dari mobil sehun. Meskipun ia berada dalam mobil perasaan takut tetap menyelimutinya.

"Hyung? Chanyeol hyung? Ada apa?" sehun menguncang bahu chanyeol pelan

"Se- Sehun.." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sehun dengan bibirnya yang bergetar hebat

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Sehun menggengam tangan chanyeol erat, ia khawatir.

"Dia.. Kris.. Disana." Bisik chanyeol memejamkan matanya

"Kris? Yifan ge?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar jalanan, pandangannya terhenti kepada seseorang di dekat halte

"Hyung, tenanglah. Aku ada disini, dari luar dia tidak bisa melihat kita." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata penenang kepada chanyeol sebelum ia menginjak gas dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Ketika audi hitam sehun berjalan kembali meninggalkan lampu merah yang sudah berubah hijau itu, sepasang mata memandang pilu kepergian audi hitam sehun.

 _"Aku tahu kau disana, apa kau melihatku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu. Chanyeol, aku sangat merindukanmu."_

*

Sehun memarkirkan audi hitamnya di parkiran sekolah, ia mematikan mesin mobilnya itu dan kemudian menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang masih sedikit gemetar.

"Hyung, aku ada disini kumohon jangan takut." Sehun mengelus pipi chanyeol lembut

"Dia disini sehun, dia disini. Kris sudah pulang." Lirih chanyeol

"Aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu mendekatimu hyung. Aku akan melindungimu." Sehun menarik lembut dagu chanyeol menghadap ke arahnya

"Berjanjilah sehun."

"Aku janji. Aku akan menjauhkannya darimu hyun meskipun itu berarti aku harus membunuhnya." Sehun menempelkan kening mereka

"Terimakasih karena selalu melindungiku."

 _"Anything for you, My love."_ Sehun menatap lembut chanyeol sebelum ia mendekatkan kembali wajah mereka dan mencium lembut bibir chanyeol

Sehun melepas ciuman singkat mereka "Ayo." Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan keluar disusul oleh chanyeol

Sehun mengandeng tangan chanyeol dengan percaya diri berbanding terbalik dengan chanyeol yang malah menghadap kebawah. Di daerahnya ini hubungannya dengan sehum adalah hal tabu, hubungan sesama pria.

 _"Sial kenapa mereka pamer kemesraan sih?!"_

 _"Menyedihkan mereka tampan tapi suka sesama tampan."_

 _"Banyak siswi cantik disini tapi mereka malah saling mencintai."_

 _"Mereka makin tampan, aku jadi susah membencinya."_

 _"Menjijikkan."_

Bohong jika sehun tidak mendengar cacian dari para siswi dan beberapa siswa di sepanjang koridor, tapi bukan sehun namanya kalau tidak cuek bebek.

Sehun melirik chanyeol di sampingnya yang semakin menekuk kepalanya, sehun menatap kedepan tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di kelas chanyeol. Ide culas muncul secara tiba-tiba di kepala sehun.

Grep. Sehun menarik pinggang chanyeol agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Perlakuan spontan sehun mendapat pekikan sekaligus tatapan mata tak percaya dati chanyepl dan semua murid disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gertak chanyeol

"Diamlah hyung, kau juga tidak keberatan kan?" Goda sehun

"Terserahmu lah!" Chanyeol membuang muka ke lain arah, dia senang juga malu.

Tidak sampai di situ saat sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas chanyeol lagi-lagi sehun membuat seluruh orang disekitarnya mendapat serangan jantung.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang chanyeol, ia memegang pundak chanyeol dan memutar tubuh chanyeol kearahnya.

"Ada ap-" Ucapan chanyeol terhenti ketika sehun mencium keningnya cukup lama

"Hyung, semangat ya. Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka. Aku mencintaimu. Dadah hyung." sehun meningalkan chanyeol dengan senyuman serta lambaian di akhir

Dan chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah merah padamnya teriakan histeris para siswi serta jantungnya yang berdetak serasa ingin copot.

 _"Oh sehun sialan!"_

TBC.

 _How about ch 1?_

 _asliii ya gue baper pas nulis scene HunYeol ㅠㅠ gue kan jdi pengen T.T iya gue jomblo huhu #abaikan_

 _Btw, Jgn lupa review yaa !_


	3. Kejutan yang membingungkan

Chapter 2

"Aigo.. Menyenangkan sekali ya yang baru saja berlovey-dovey." Baekhyun, sahabat Chanyeol berucap sarkas.

"Apa sih Baek." Chanyeol menjitak baekhyun

"Auh.. Ternyata meskipun uke kau cukup kuat ya." Baekhyun meledek Chanyeol, lagi. Baekhyun itu memang sangat suka meledek Chanyeol 11 12 lah dengan adiknya.

"Yak! Aku uke, tapi postur tubuhku masih lebih besar darimu ya!" Chanyeol berseru tak terima

Sedang Baekhyun hanya tertawa membalas amukan Chanyeol. Menetralkan kembali nafasnya setelah tertawa dengan kencang, Baekhyun memiringkan posisi duduknya menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Ia menarik buku di genggaman Chanyeol kemudian menutupnya. Perlakuan Baekhyun mendapat delikan kesal dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan berteriak dulu, kau ada masalah ya?" Baekhyun mendekatkan bangkunya ke arah Chanyeol

"Kau tahu ya?" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya

"Tentu saja. Terlihat dari tatapanmu, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Dia.. Baek.. Dia.. " Chanyeol berucap sangat lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Dia siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih

Choi Saem yang baru saja membuka pintu kelas berhasil menyita perhatian seluruh siswa di dalam kelas, Ji eun selaku ketua kelas terlihat memasang wajah heran. Pasalnya, jam ini bukanlah jam dari wali kelas mereka itu. Apa ada masalah? Pikirnya.

Lain dengan Ji Eun, seluruh siswi di kelas itu malah memekik histeris menangkap sesosok pria yang mengekori wali kelas mereka itu. Wajahnya yang putih bersih, bibirnya yang berisi dan rahangnya yang tegas mampu menyihir seluruh siswi kelas 3-1 itu agar terpesona dengannya.

"Selamat pagi anak anak. Saem akan mengatakan ini dengan singkat saja, perkenalkan dia Wu Yi Fan, guru bahasa Inggris sementara kalian selama Miss Jessica cuti hamil." Penjelasn wali kelas mereka sontak mendapat jeritan bahagia para Siswi dan Uke di kelas itu. Mendapat guru Bahasa Inggris yang tampan? Sehari belajar Bahasa Inggris juga tidak masalah untuk mereka!

Di tempat duduknya Chanyeol membeku dan gemetar hebat. Apa-apaan ini?! Chanyeol benci menatap wajah Pria itu. Pria yang sudah merebut segalanya dari hidup Chanyeol.

Menyadari perilaku sahabatnya Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang berkeringat hebat, tanpa melihatpun ia tahu sahabatnya ini pasti sudah berkeringat dingin dan berwajah pucat. Pria yang baru saja menjabat sebagai Guru Bahasa Inggris baru mereka adalah musuh batin terbesar Chanyeol.

Kris menyadari perubahan prilaku dan tatapan Chanyeol mendesah sedih, ternyata (mantan) kekasihnya itu masih memiliki trauma besar terhadapnya. Kris membalas senyuman Choi Saem yang keluar dari kelas yang kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk mengajar. Kris meletakkan beberapa buku yang di pegangnya ke atas meja guru.

"Baik, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya mengajar kalian. Saya akan membuatnya menjadi jam bebas." Kris tersenyum maskulin ke arah muridnya

"Pak! Berapa umur bapak?" Salah satu siswi mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat

"Umur saya dua puluh lima tahun."

"Apa bapak sudah punya pacar?" Siswi lain bertanya dengan menggebu-ngebu

"Belum. Sayangnya, saya masih mencintai mantan pacar saya." Selagi melontarkan jawaban Kris melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang dibalas delikan tajam Baekhyun

"WUAAA!!"

"AHHH! AKU IRI!!"

"Siapa nama mantan bapak?" Siswi itu menambahi pertanyaannya

"Ra. Ha. Si. A." Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Huft. Oke, apa bapak ada hubungan dengan Sehun? Marga bapak sama dengan marga China miliknya." Sekali lagi siswi itu bertanya tanpa rasa bosan

"Yaahh.. Sehun adalah adik sepupu saya, Ibunya adalah adik Ibu saya." Balasan Kris membuat kelas ricuh seketika, siapa yang sangka bahwa Sehun the most wanted guy adalah adik sepupu dari guru Bahasa Inggris mereka yang super duper hot?

"Apa bapak 'lurus'?" Salah seorang laki-laki yang berwajah imut di kelas itu memberanikan bertanya sebuah pertanyaan sakral.

"Sayangnya saya bisexual. Apa kamu kecewa?" Kris bertanya balik, berniat menggodanya.

"Tidak! Saya malah senang!" Pemuda itu membalas dengan ceria.

Jawaban Kris akan pertanyaan Pemuda itu membuat desah kesal para Siswi, Pekikan riang para Uke dan Geraman para Seme. Tanpa mereka tanyaipun sudah jelas bahwa jika di dalam hubungan sesama jenis Kris akan menyandang status SEME. Dari postur tubuh, suara, wajah dan aura yang di milikinya adalah Seme sejati.

Baekhyun berdecih kesal memandang perilaku Kris sedari tadi, bagaimana bisa dia ketawa-ketiwi setelah tiba-tiba dia muncul seperti jerawat!? Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Naga Gila Mesum itu akan kembali ke Korea bahkan menjadi guru disekolahnya. Membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat Baekhyun muak apalagi harus melihat wajahnya setiap hari seperti ini. Menjijikkan!

Bukan karena alesan Baekhyun membenci Kris. Kris adalah pelaku perusakan mental dan batin Chanyeol beberapa Tahun lalu, karena Pria itu sahabatnya harus menderita di dalam depresi dan trauma hebatnya. Jika saja saat itu Keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak dengan telaten merawat dan menemani Chanyeol mungkin Chanyeol sudah nekad bunuh diri.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas menyita perhatian Kris yang tengah bercanda dengan para murid barunya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan wibawa seorang guru

"Pak, Jika saat ini di pakai untuk waktu bebas, Saya ingin meminta ijin membawa sahabat Saya menuju klinik sekolah. Dia sedang tidak sehat." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya

"Apa mau Saya bantu?" Kris menawarkan diri

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Baekhyun menjawab cepat dan mendapat senyuman kecut dari Kris.

Tanpa berlama-lama Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol berdiri dan memilih melewati pintu di sisi lain kelas untuk keluar dari ruang kelasnya itu. Pandangan mata Kris mengikuti langkah gontai Chanyeol yang di papah oleh Baekhyun keluar kelas.

Sedikit banyak hatinya teriris melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat mendapatinya menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris pengganti di Sekolah ini tadi. Bohong jika Kris tidak bersedih melihat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal Kris sengaja memilih Sekolah ini sebagai tempat mengajarnya hanya agar ia bisa bertemu atau berbincang dengan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya harapannya sudah pupus tanpa ia memulainya.

-*-

Sehun membuka pintu klinik Sekolah dengan sedikit kasar, mendapat pesan bahwa kekasihmu sedang berada di klinik pasti membuat semua orang cemas 'kan?

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di tepi Ranjang Klinik

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun Chanyeol menarik Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol menenggalamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun, melihat perilaku kekasihnya yang tidak biasa Sehun malah makin panik.

"Hyung, ada apa? Cerita dong.." Sehun mengelus rambut hitam Chanyeol

"Gak usah heboh begitu dong. Dia cuma lagi shock doang kok." Baekhyun menyahut dari ambang pintu, di kedua tangannya membawa botol minuman dingin dan roti

"Shock? Tapi.. Kenapa?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun bingung

"Dia menjadi guru disini."

Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut, Sehun tahu pasti siapa 'dia' yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun. Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat, padahal batu tadi pagi dia dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertemu sekarang dia malah menjadi guru di sekolah mereka. Benar-benar bencana.

"Aku takut. Aku terlalu takut." Chanyeol bergumam pelan dan mengeratkan cengkramannya di kemeja seragam Sehun

Sehun hanya menciumi pipi gembil Chanyeol dengan sayang dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang untuk Chanyeol. Jika dia memang ingin muncul setidaknya jangan sekarang, disaat mental Chanyeol masih labil dan berubah-ubah.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kedua Sahabatnya itu. Merasa masih punya malu Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari Klinik Sekolah. Akibat dari melangkah keluar tanpa melihat keadaan diluar pintu Baekhyun menabrak tubuh seseorang.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya cepat dan membungkuk dalam kemudian meminta maaf

"Maafkan ak... Kris?" Melihat siapa yang ia tabrak Baekhyun mempelototkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ah.. Hai.. Aku duluan.." Kris menyapa Baekhyun gugup kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun

Melihat Kris yang sepertinya ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan sedikit kepayahan. Dari segi postur kaki, Baekhyun sudah jelas kalah dari Kris. Dan dengan teganya, pria itu malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kris! Berhenti!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring ketika ia dan Kris sudah sampai di tangga ujung koridor.

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun Kris menghentikan langkahnya, ia memang sengaja membawa Baekhyun kemari, di tempat sepi ini. Setidaknya disini ia bisa mengatakan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun.

Dengan nafas tersenggal Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Kris, dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan dan membawa Gurunya itu ke dalam ruang arsip. Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya setelah ia membawa kris ke sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Baekhyun bertanya langsung

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Aku mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol." Jawab Kris tersenyum

"Khawatir? Kau pasti bercanda kan? Apa kau lupa perbuatanmu pada Chanyeol dulu?" Baekhyun berdecih kasar

"Baek, kau tidak tahu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun Baek, aku bersumpah. Aku di jebak." Kris menjawab pasrah, entah Baekhyun akan percaya atau tidak

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, pria bernama Junmyeon itu. Aku baru bertemu dengannya karena suatu kebetulan. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku berakhir di dalam sebuah truck dengan Junmyeon dalam kondisi telanjang aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingat." Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya mengingat kenangan lama itu

"Jadi, kau?"

"Ya. Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya Baek, selalu."

tbc.

 _hallo! aku minta maaf karena jrg update belakangan ini baru ada semngt ngtik lagi mwehehe:3 kuylah rnr!_


	4. Kebenaran

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Kris. Hatinya masih menolak untuk percaya dengan itu semua, jika ia memang di jebak kenapa dia tidak menjelaskannya saja dari dulu? Kenapa malah menghilang dari jangkauan Chanyeol?

"Kau pasti bingung kan kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya dari dulu." Kris tersenyum

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ini semua semakin runyam Baek, kau pasti mengerti bukan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol ketika melihat foto itu? Jika aku menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk percaya kepadaku.. Aku takut dia akan semakin parah." Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya mengingat kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam itu

Lagi lagi Baekhyun terdiam dengan tangan basah akibat keringat, terlalu banyak informasi yang dia dapatkan saat ini. Jika benar apa yang di katakan oleh Kris, siapa yang setega itu memisahkan Kris dengan Chanyeol?

"Tunggu, Kris. Apa kau sempat tahu siapa Junmyeon itu? Mungkin kau pernah bertemu atau sekilas melihat wajahnya di suatu tempat? Bisa saja itu menjadi petunjuk siapa yang menjebakmu dulu."

"Kuharap aku mengingatnya Baek, tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba hasilnya selalu nihil." Kris menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kembalilah baek. Saat ini sedang dalam jam pelajaran." Kris membuka pintu ruang berkas, memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke kelas dengan sopan.

Mengerti maksud dari Gurunya itu Baekhyun mendengus kesal, rasanya belum beberapa menit yang lalu mereka mengobrol informal seperti dulu. Dengan berat hati Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Selang beberapa saat, pintu ruang berkas terbuka lagi. Menampilkan sesosok siswi yang memandangi Kris dengan wajah datar.

"Saem, namaku Irene. Salah satu dari siswi kelas tiga disini, aku minta maaf karena tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Saem dengan Baekhyun tadi."

"Lalu? Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan salahmu kan. Tapi, tolong jangan sebarkan percakapan tadi ya."

"Tidak akan. Aku malah akan membantu Kris Saem." Irene memasuki ruang berkas dan menutup pintu ruangan itu

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Kris, bingung.

"Membantu Kris Saem untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Junmyeon." Jawab Irene, pasti.

*

Di UKS, Sehun masih memegangi tangan Chanyeol. Membisikkan segala macam kata penenang yang manis kepada Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mau Chanyeol-nya menjadi seperti dulu, tidak lagi Ia harus melihat kondisi menyedihkan Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum pilu, sedih rasanya. Ketika kekasihmu menjadi hancur karena idolamu..

Bagi Sehun, sosok Kris adalah idolanya. Segala yang ada pada Kris selalu menjadi hal yang menarik bagi Sehun, apapun yang Kris lakukan akan selalu Sehun tiru.

Kris Hyung adalah manusia paling keren di dunia.

Dulu, ketika Kris melakukan aksi kabur dari rumah Sehun juga mengikutinya, bagi Sehun perilaku itu keren. Sangat keren. Satu-satunya hal yang Kris lakukan dan tidak Sehun anggap keren adalah ketika dia meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sehun mengelus poni di dahi Chanyeol, memandangi wajah tentram Hyung yang memegang predikat kekasihnya membuat Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Dengan gemas, Sehun mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang gembil.

"Eghh.. Kris, hentikan!" Chanyeol bergumam dalam tidurnya, menampik tangan Sehun pelan.

Senyum Sehun luntur, tangannya Ia bawa menjauh. Mungkin, Chanyeol masih memiliki trauma ketika bertemu Kris, tapi Sehun sadar. Pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya ini, masih mencintai Hyungnya, Chanyeol masih mencintai Kris Hyung.

*

Di ruang guru, Kris melamun masih mencerna omongan Irene di ruang berkas tadi. Apa akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki itu? Kim Junmyeon? Sumber dari masalahnya?

 _"Kim Junmyeon yang Saem maksud mungkin Junmyeon saudara kembarku. Dulu, dia pernah bercerita kalau sempat mengalami kejadian mengerikan. Mungkin, yang dia maksud itu kejadian di truk itu." Jelas Irene, semakin membuat Kris shock._

 _"Tunggu, bagaimana jika kau salah?" Kris menatap Irene, ragu._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik Saem mencobanya saja dulu. Urusan salah atau tidaknya, itu di pikir nanti." Irene menepuk lengan Kris pelan_

 _"Aku duluan Saem, sampai jumpa. Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di gerbang belakang."_

Jika Irene benar, apa sebentar lagi Kris bisa memiliki Chanyeol lagi? Apakah Chanyeol akan kembali kepadanya?

Dengan segala pemikirannya Kris menenggelamkan kepalanya di mejanya, beruntung ruang guru sedang sepi sekarang. Jadi, dia tidak susah susah mencari tempat untuk berhibernasi.

*

TETT TETTT...

Bel pulang sekolah berdering. Seluruh murid langsung bergegas merapikan meja mereka, mengucapkan salam kepada guru, kemudian berhambur keluar gedung sekolah.

Chanyeol bersenandung sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, wajahnya berbinar berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berwajah kusut.

Setelah mendapat informasi sebanyak itu dari Kris, Baekhyun bimbang. Apakah dia harus mengatakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol? Tapi, bagaimana jika Chanyeol malah terkejut dan marah? Baekhyun takut, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan 'Chanyeol yang sekarang'.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat muram." Chanyeol berhenti di depan Baekhyun, menghadang jalan si mungil

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Dusta Baekhyun

"Bohong, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" Chanyeol menekankan dua kata terakhirnya

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang "Ini mengenai kau."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau dan Kris." Baekhyun melirihkan volume suaranya

"Oh. Memang kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita bagaimana. Yang jelas, cerita yang selama ini kau, aku, Sehun dan keluargamy kira itu berbeda dengan kenyataannya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita terbodohi. Kris tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Dia dijebak, dan kita juga dijebak. Dijebak untuk percaya dengan pemandangan itu."

*

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Kris berjalan ke arah gerbang belakang sekolah. Menyapu pandangan kesekeliling, apa Irene benar-benar ada disini?

"Saem!"

Kris berjingkat. Kepalanya Ia tolehkan ke arah sumber suara, didapatinya Irene melambai ke arahnya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas lega, menyadari Ia tidak ditipu. Kris berjalan mendekati Irene.

"Ayo, masuk Saem."

Kris mengiyakan anggukan Irene dan memasuki sebuah mobil mewah, semacam limo mungkin?

Di dalam mobil itu, terdapat seorang pria terduduk di jok belakang. Kris menerawang siluet pria itu, apa dia Junmyeon?

"Junmyeon, ini Kris Saem. Apakah dia yang kau maksud dulu?" Irene langsung menanyai pria tersebut

Tidak langsunt menjawab, pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kris. Menatap Kris seksama, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Kris mungkin lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dulu. Tapi, dia ingat pasti wajah dan bentuk tubuh Junmyeon. Dengan rasa terkejut dan senang, karena akhirnya bertemu dengan pria yang dicarinya selama ini, Kris mendekati Junmyeon.

"Apa kau mengingatku?" Tanya Kris

"Iya. Sangat Jelas." Junmyeon menjawab dengan senyuman

"Syukurlah. Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu, akan sangat membantu jika kau mau menjawabnya."

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Irene. Aku turut berduka, maafkan aku." Junmyeon menatap Kris penuh sesal

"Tidak, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Sekarang, kumohon. Tolong beritahu aku, semuanya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini, yang kuingat dia tinggi, putih dan kurus. Laki-laki ini memintaku mengantarnya ke suatu tempat, karena aku naif jadi kuantar dia ketempat yang dia mau, lalu setelah itu aku kehilangan kesadaran, dan setelah aku sadar di sanalah aku, bersamamu, dalam keadaan bugil." Jelas Junmyeon singkat

"Apakah tidak ada ciri-ciri lain mengenai pria itu?"

"Dia memanggil manggil nama Yifan Hyung."

"Itu namaku, nama asliku. Tapi, siapa yang tahu nama asliku disini? Aku lebih sering memperkenalkan diri menggunakan nama Kris. Baru kali ini menggunakan nama asliku." Kris menjelaskan bingung

"Bukankah ada orang yang seperti ciri-ciri itu disini?" Irene menyahuti kebingungan Kris

"Siapa?"

"Sehun."

 **Author note :**

 **hai, aku kembali ngenext cerita ini~**

 **cerita ini beda dari ceritaku yang lainnya, disini konfliknya cuma percintaan, klise banget kan? tapi gapapa, emang itu maksudku. konflik yang dalem dan gelap cukup di cerita yang lainnya aja, disini jangan juga. bisa stres aku nanti mikirbya wkwk.**

 **rnr yaa~**


End file.
